Heart's Desires
by L.P.B
Summary: [Complete] Tomoyo takes a plane to England to find Nakuru but ends up meeting Eriol instead. Just finished... leave me alone, please.
1. Departing

**Heart's Desires  
**Part I: Departing

Tomoyo sighed.

Once again, she was at the airport. But would she leave this time? Would she? Or stay and watch another moment of Syaoran being with Sakura?

_She's happy. That's all that matters._

The planes were landing and taking off, coming and going. Life was like that as well: people entering and leaving, coming and going. What's the rush? We'll all live to our fifties or so... well, most.

The amethyst-eyed girl mentally slapped herself and pulled away from her negative thoughts. (What a crappy way to say it!) She stepped up to the platform and looked around, taking in the familiar sights she might never see again.

"Tomoyo!"

Sakura ran up, hand-in-hand with Syaoran. Tomoyo couldn't help but get tears in her eyes.

_It's better this way_, she told herself. _I'll find love again some day._

"Aren't you going to say good-bye?" she said with an innocent expression. "I'll miss you, Tomoyo."

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

They embraced each other.

"Take care of her, Syaoran," Tomoyo said softly.

"I will. Have fun, Tomoyo."

"Thanks. Bye, Sakura."

"Bye, Tomoyo! I love you! See you soon!"

"I love you, too," Tomoyo whispered. "Yeah, let's hope we'll meet again."

They exchanged their last farewells and went separate ways.

Tomoyo found her seat and sat down, fastening the seat belt and staring out the window.

"England..." was all that she said.

* * *

**L.P.B.:**

CCS is not mine.

Yes, my little whacked world of ET…. And, coincidently, I'm listening to a really sad song right now. Why is Tomoyo going to England, I don't know. Does it _need_ to be relevent? No!

The prequel is _Cherished Desires_. Like it? My editor sure does! Lolz. And the chapters are going to stay short, 'cause dragging it out… no. I'm working on an original story right now.

Thanks for the reviews!

**Editor:** Tenshi no Kijitsu


	2. Arriving

**Heart's Desires  
**Part II: Arriving

The thing was, Tomoyo was hesitant.

What now? England…. Who's out there for me? Oh, wait…. _Nakuru…. Yes, Nakuru. I'll find her._

Tomoyo kept memories of Nakuru deep inside herself. It wasn't like what she had for Sakura, but what else could she do now? She was at another airport. This one, however, was located in England.

Tomoyo gathered her thoughts and casually walked off into the streets.

This is so weird. Everyone else's in a car, aren't they? Okay… just breathe, Tomoyo.

The roads were worn, the shop windows cleaned early, the families were on walks….

She sighed, bowing her head.

"Hello," greeted a stranger.

"Oh... good morning," she replied, a bit surprised.

Looking up, she saw a bright smile under round eyeglasses. The man's hair was dark blue and so were his eyes.

"May I ask what a lady such as yourself is doing out here unaccompanied?"

She giggled. "For a gentleman, your sentences are very long."

He smiled. "I am Eriol, at your service."

"My name is Tomoyo. Thank you."

* * *

**L.P.B.:**

I'm so tired and pissed. Why am I pissed? School. That's about it. Yep. Bye! Oh, and I took _so_ long with this one. Wow, a new record for me… I think.

Yes, for some weird reason, ET don't remember that both of them know Sakura.

**Editor:** Tenshi no Kijitsu

**Date:** November 6, 2005


	3. Staying

**Heart's Desires:  
**Part III: Staying

Tomoyo sighed. Life here was different compared to Tomoeda. She had stayed with Sakura then, but, here, in England, she was accompanied by Eriol.

Eriol was sitting on his couch, his eyes on the balcony, watching ocean waves crash against the sandy, tanned beach.

Nakuru was one of Eriol's friends, and Tomoyo's and Sakura's.

Smiling at the newspaper in her lap, she listened to the sea thrashing into the smooth rocks and cliffs.

It was silent, quiet, placid, the tranquility just what she needed to get away from her previous life with Syaoran and Sakura. They were happy, the two of them. And so were Tomoyo.

* * *

**L.P.B.:**

Yay, finished! OMG... finished! Yay. That's it. I'm tired, blank, don't know why I wrote this. Just wanted to put it in "complete" and instead of simply sitting there. (sighs)

Bye, and thanks for the reviews! Although, don't review anymore, please. Thank you. And don't hate on me... whoops.

**Editor:** I got lazy sending a single e-mail to Tenshi no Kijitsu.


End file.
